A Motherfuckin Good Time
by TheKnightOfLife
Summary: A Gamzee and Karkat one-shot. Rated M for language and sexual content. Have fun ;3


_**Let me start out by saying that this is PURELY SMUT. No plot line, nothing of that sort. **_

**Pairing: **Gamzee and Karkat  
**Location: **Karkat's hive

* * *

"Gamzee what the fuck do you think your doing!?" Karkat exclaimed as Gamzee took the small troll by the waist, pulling him close to his chest.

"C'mon Karkat, just go with it," Gamzee said, leaning in for a taste of Karkat's lips. His lips landed on Karkat's neck as he turned away from Gamzee.

"I don't have fucking time for this! I have things to finish working on and-" Karkat protested, but a gasp escaped from his mouth when Gamzee began to gently bite his neck, preventing him from being able to finish his argument. Gamzee laughed at the sudden noise he made.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Karkat exclaimed. Gamzee pulled away from Karkat's neck to look at him, still giggling.

"I just thought it was motherfuckin' cute that's all," Gamzee stated in his raspy voice, smirking.

"Sh-shut up…" Karkat muttered. He tilted his head down, trying to hide his face flushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to give Gamzee the satisfaction of thinking that his sweet talk was actually working, but Gamzee wasn't fooled and quickly took notice of this. He lifted Karkat's chin so their eyes could meet. Both trolls remained still. Karkat could feel his face burning red as the indigo blood held his gaze. Keeping eye contact, Gamzee attempted to lean in for another kiss. This time however, Karkat in no way tried to turn away. He never admit this to anyone, and maybe not even himself, but deep down, Karkat had an attraction for Gamzee. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Gamzee that though. But tonight, he might let those feelings slip up.

Gamzee gently pressed his lips against Karkat's. His tongue tried to push its way though, but Karkat did not resist. Their tongues danced in each others mouths, the heat from Karkat's face slowly spreading to the rest of his body. Gamzee pulled Karkat in closer as the kiss deepened, their tongues fighting for dominance. Gamzee loosened his grip from Karkat's waist, trailing his nails down the small trolls spine. His hands slid down into Karkat's gray jeans and firmly squeezed his ass. Karkat pulled away from Gamzee's lips to let out a moan as he felt Gamzee's cold hands tighten around his cheeks. He started to feel a bit strange. He could feel his bulge hardening as Gamzee continued to explore his body. Gamzee's rough hands roamed around Karkat's skin and eventually found himself caressing the cancer's hardened bulge. "Gamzee…don't touch me there…" Karkat struggled to say.

"But you feel like you're motherfuckin' enjoying this shit," Gamzee retorted, rubbing Karkat's bulge even harder against his wishes.

"Mmmm," Karkat moaned, biting his bottom lip. It felt so good, he didn't even want Gamzee to stop. He wanted more. Gamzee took his hands off of Karkat's body and scooped him up into his arms.

"Why don't we go somewhere more motherfuckin' comfortable," Gamzee stated. He briskly made his way into Karkat's respiteblock, laying Karkat on the floor a few feet away from his recuperacoon. Gamzee joined Karkat on the floor and crawled above him, beginning to nip at Karkat's neck again. He kept his balanced above Karkat with his right arm, while using his free hand to try to take Karkat's pants off. He quickly unbuttoned Karkat's jeans and swiftly took them off. Karkat shivered as the cold air hit his exposed flesh. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's still hardened member and began to stroke it. The cancer squirmed with pleasure underneath the larger troll.

"Aaah!" Karkat moaned as these unfamiliar pleasures quickly took over his body. Gamzee responded by stoking faster with every moan. He planted his lips onto Karkat's in an attempt to quiet him down. He picked up his pace as Karkat's grip on his shoulders tightened. "Gamzee…s-stop, I'm going to…" Karkat managed to say. He felt like he was going to release his seed all over Gamzee's hand at any moment. Gamzee released his grip off of Karkat's bulge and sat up. The cancer sat up and leaned in for a kiss, but Gamzee leaned back away from him.

"I wanna have some fun too motherfucker," he said, giving Karkat a sultry look as he pulled down the band on his pants, revealing his semi-hardened bulge. "Suck." Gamzee demanded. Doing as he was told, Karkat opened his mouth to take Gamzee's bulge in. It was a struggle at first, Karkat didn't anticipate how large Gamzee was, but he got the hang of things and started bobbing his head up and down. He could taste the bitter pre-cum secreting bulge on his tongue. He felt Gamzee's hands running though his hair, suddenly pushing his head down, forcing his bulge all the way down the small trolls throat. The high blood moaned. He hit the back of Karkat's throat, causing the small troll to gag. He took his mouth off of Gamzee to gasp for air.

"Your motherfuckin' good at that," Gamzee said. He pushed Karkat back to the floor and positioned himself on top of him. Without warning, he lifted Karkat's legs up so that his ankles rested on his shoulders. He coated his hand with saliva and stoked his bulge, lubing it up before having his way with Karkat. The highblood smirked as he saw Karkat eyes widen, realizing what was about to happen. "You're in for a motherfuckin' good time," Gamzee said, pressing the tip of his bulge at Karkat's entrance.

"What the hell are you waiting for…?" Karkat asked as Gamzee remained still.

"I want you to beg for it," Gamzee smirked. "W-what? Are you kidding me? No!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Unless you want me to just leave you motherfuckin hangin'." Gamzee stated.

"…fine…" Karkat muttered. Great, he thought, just great.

"Well?" Gamzee said, teasing Karkat's entrance with his fingers, "I'm waiting." Karkat writhed underneath Gamzee, biting down on his lips to hold in a moan. "Well if that's how you motherfuckin' wanna be…" Gamzee began, licking two of his fingers, "…two can play at this game,". He inserted his pointer and middle fingers into the small troll. Karkat let out a loud moan as Gamzee unexpectedly shoved his fingers into him. He began to scissor his finger, stretching his ass out nicely. Karkat couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Gamzee's bulge. He wanted it in him. And whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to comply with Gamzee and beg for it.

"Please, G-Gamzee!" Karkat begged.

"What was that motherfucker?" Gamzee taunted as he increased the movement of his fingers.

"Please…I want it! I want your bulge in me!" the small troll whined.

"Took you motherfuckin' long enough," Gamzee laughed. He took his fingers out of Karkat replaced them with his bulge as Karkat had asked. He gave a powerful thrust into Karkat, causing his to scream as ass was filled with the highblood's throbbing member. He moved his hips in and out at an exceptionally fast speed. Karkat screams of pain soon turned into screamed of pleasure as he began to cry out Gamzee's name, asking for more. He pounded into Karkat's ass. "Your so tight KK, it feels so motherfuckin' good!" Gamzee grunted.

"Mmm!" Karkat wailed, wrapped up in ecstasy. He took hold of his own member and began to stroke it as he began moaning louder. "G-Gamzee! I'm gonna…!" Karkat tried to say. Karkat released all over his stomach as Gamzee continued thrusting inside him.

"Y-yeah, me too!" Gamzee responded. He pulled out and splattered his seed onto Karkat's stomach, coating it with his indigo material. He collapsed on the floor right next to the small troll, trying to catch their breath.

"That was motherfuckin' fun wasn't it?" Gamzee asked, turning to face Karkat.

"Shut up fuckass…" Karkat mumbled, cracking a smile. Gamzee smiled back, and both trolls laughed. He figured that making Karkat smile was a god thing, so he took the 'Shut up fuckass' as a compliment.

* * *

**_And this is what happens when I have writers block..._**

**_This was pretty much my first attempt at writing smut so it probably sounds all awkward and stuff. I actually had a pretty goo time writing this. Does that make me a sick person...?_**

**_Probably._**

**_I'm_****_ totally okay with that._**


End file.
